Shinobi Or DXD
by Daks-Danz
Summary: Naruto yang hilang ingatan dan terdampar dari dunia lain akibat serangan Sasuke, akan kah ia menemukan kebahagian dengan gadis yang ditemuinya ditaman semalam atau kembali pulang kekonoha. Warning : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya. (Selalu ngikutin) cuman tambahan word
1. Malaikat Cantik (01-30 14:33:24)

Disclaimer : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

Pair : Naruto X...

Warning : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya. (Selalu ngikutin)

INGAT!!!

DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01

Gabriel seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik berambut pirang bergelombang bermata biru dengan 6 pasang sayap indah dipunggungnya. Banyak malaikat yang memuji akan kecantikan, sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan selalu suka menolong yang membutuhkan

Didalam hidupnya, Gabriel merasa bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Sang Pencipta, ia merasa bahagia karena mencintai dan mematuhi ayahnya. Ia selalu memuji Dzat yang maha agung itu setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu dalam hidupnya

Hingga suatu saat ayahnya menciptakan manusia yang terbuat dari tanah. Manusia itu diberi nama Adam, setelah manusia diciptakan, semua malaikat diperintahkan oleh Dzat yang maha kuasa untuk bersujud kepada manusia, banyak yang masih ragu akan perintahnya tapi tak lama kemudian mereka langsung bersujud, banyak juga yang langsung menuruti perintahnya, dan ada juga satu malaikat yang enggan bersujud...

**[Wahai Lucifer kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku] **Ucap Sang Pencipta (Anime)

"Maaf ayah.. Aku hanya bersujud padamu dan aku tidak sudi bersujud dihadapan manusia karena mereka hanya bisa membuat kekacauan di dunia ini ayah" Ucap Lucifer menundukan kepalanya dihadapan Sang Pencipta.

**[Sesungguhnya aku lebih tahu darimu. Karena kau tidak mau menuruni perintahku aku mengusirmu dari Surga dan aku akan melaknatmu menjadi iblis]** Ucap Tuhan (Anime) Tegas

Lucifer yang mendengar itu menblalakan matanya tapi dia hanya menunduk dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia sudah tahu nasibnya akan begini tapi ia tetap tidak mau bersujud kepada manusia, dan ia hanya bersujud kepada ayahnya yang sangat dicintainya.

"A-ayah jangan kau usir saudaraku Lucifer ayah" Ucap Malaikat Cantik berambut pirang memohon kepada Tuhan(Anime)

**[Gabriel ****Ucapan Ayah adalah mutlak]**

Gabriel yang mendengar itu langsung menangis, ia tidak mau kehilangan saudaranya yang sangat disayanginya. Selama berada di surga ia selalu ditemani Lucifer karena Lucifer juga menyayanginya layaknya saudara. ia tidak rela Lucifer harus dibuang dari Surga tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tak apa Gabriel... Aku rela ko dibuang dari Surga. Tetapi aku tidak rela bersujud dihadapan manusia... jadi kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku" Ucap Lucifer mencoba tersenyum hangat kepada Gabriel yang menatapnya sendu

"Hiks Lucifer" Ucap Gabriel lemah dengan tangisannya

Lucifer pun langsung dijatuhkan dari Surga dan menempati Mekai tempat mereka yang terbuang.

Setelah kejadian itu banyak sekali malaikat yang melanggar aturan hingga sayap mereka menjadi hitam, mereka langsung diturunkan dari Surga ke Underworld menjadi malaikat jatuh. Beberapa tahun kemudian banyak perselisihan yang terjadi antar pihak malaikat jatuh dan iblis, mereka menpersilihkan daerah Mekai, dari pihak Iblis mereka berfikir bahwa Mekai hanya untuk mereka karena mereka pertama kali menempati tanah ini, pihak malaikat jatuhpun menentang itu dan terjadi lah perang besar antar ras malaikat jatuh dan iblis, merekapun berperang untuk merebutkan daerahnya masing-masing. Pihak malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Tuhan turun untuk menghentikan perang tersebut, turunya malaikat malah memperparah keadaan atau memanaskan perang besar tersebut hingga sampai mengundang dua naga surgawi dan 3 Naga Dewa yaitu Gread Red, Ophis dan thirexa atau bisa disebut 666. Hingga Tuhanpun langsung turun untuk menghentikan dampak perang. Tuhanpun berhasil menghentikan perang tersebut tapi kerugian yang sangat besar dari berbagai pihak. (Kalian tahu sendirilah dari tuhan(Anime) mati Ras ibils banyak kehilangan pilar termasuk mou atau malaikat jatuh yang banyak sekali kehilangan pasukan dan pemimpin mereka)

.

Skip Time

Kini terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang bergelombang sedang duduk disebuah taman yang disediakan kota Kuoh, ia sedang termenung sambil menatap langit hitam yang penuh dengan bintang

Gabriel nama gadis itu, ia sedang merindukan Tuhan yang telah lama mati. Tapi Gabriel selalu percaya bahwa ayahnya tidak mati, Ia akan selalu menunggu walaupun itu selamanya. Hingga...

"Hey Nona, tak baik termenung sendirian apalagi malam-malam begini" Ucap Pemuda berambut pirang berumur 18 Tahun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri beberapa langkah didekat Gabriel

Gabriel lalu menatap pemuda itu yang tersenyum kearahnya lalu memandang lagi ke langit seolah tidak peduli akan kehadiran orang tesebut.

Pemuda itu yang diacuhkan, tidak kesal malah berpikir apa gadis ini punya masalah yang telah menimpanya hingga sampai melamun tengah malam begini itulah yang dipikirannya saat ini. pemuda itu langsung duduk disamping Gabriel tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto" Ucap Pemuda itu yang bernama Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Selang beberapa detik tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dalam gelap malam. Hingga...

"Gabriel"

Gabriel tiba-tiba mengucapkan namanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit yang terdapat banyak sekali bintang yang menghiasi.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Gabriel saat Gabriel tiba-tiba mengucapkan namanya. lalu ia juga melihat langit yang indah dengan bulan yang ditemani banyaknya bintang.

"Apakah kau merindukan seseorang?" Tanya Naruto menatap Gabriel yang masih menatap langit

"..."

"..."

"Aku merindukan ayah"

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gabriel kearah langit yang dihiasi banyak bintang, ia bisa melihat sang ratu malam sangat indah dengan bulan dan banyak bintang yang menghiasi langit malam

"Terkadang aku juga tiba-tiba merindukan seseorang... yah walaupun aku tidak tahu asal usul ku" Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Mengingat ia tidak tahu asal usulnya, yang dia tahu ia ditemukan dirumah sakit dengan sekujur banyak luka dibadannya.

Gabriel tahu bahwa pemuda yang berada disampingnya adalah manusia biasa yang tidak tahu menahu tentang hal berbau supratanural. Sebenarnya disini Gabriel tidak suka pada manusia, tidak suka karena awal mulanya masalah terdapat pada manusia, karena manusia seseorang yang disayanginya layak saudara sampai diusir dari surga. Tidak suka bukan berarti benci, kalaupun benci Gabriel pasti akan jatuh.

"Hmm... Gabriel apakah kau mau makan bersamaku, aku membawa 2 mangkok ramen malam ini" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memperlihatkan keresek yang dibawanya sedari tadi

Gabriel langsung menatap penasaran kepada Naruto. Selama hidupnya ia belum pernah berdekatan dengan manusia. dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang sibuk sebagai seraph disurga.

Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan Gabriel. ia fokus membuka 2 mangkok ramen yang dibawanya. Setelah dibuka ia langsung menyodorkan satu mangkok mie ramen yang dibawanya.

Gabriel terus menatap Naruto yang menyodorkan ramennya

"Aku tidak memasukan apapun kok didalam ramennya" Naruto mengerti arti tatapan Gabriel kepadanya. tapi arti tatapan Gabriel berbeda dari arti yang dimaksud Naruto

Gabriel lalu menatap semangkok ramen hangat yang disodorkan kepadanya. Ia jadi penasaran dengan rasanya, Seumur hidup Gabriel belum pernah merasakan makanan didepannya ini. Lalu ia mengambil makanan yang disodorkannya sedari tadi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih

Naruto senang saat makanan yang ditawarkannya diterima oleh Gabriel.

Merekapun memakan ramen dalam keadaan diam, mereka tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang menghiasi sunyinya malam.

"Ini enak" Ucap Gabriel tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja, karena aku yang membuatnya" Ucap Naruto bangga akan buatan ramennya sendiri

Gabriel diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan terus melanjutkan memakan ramen.

"hmm... Gabriel apakah kau tidak dicari orang tuamu?... Kau tahu gadis sepertimu tidak baik malam-malam begini sendirian" Ucap Naruto saat sudah menyelesaikan makannya

Gabriel yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Naruto langsung mengingat kembali Tuhan(Anime) yang telah tiada. ia merasa sangat kehilangan. Dan tak terasa air mata mengalir dari pipi manis Gabriel

Naruto yang melihat Gabriel menangis jadi kelabakan dan menyesal mempertanyakan itu kepada Gabriel

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu sedih" Ucap Naruto menyesal

"Tak apa" Ucap Gabriel sambil langsung menghapus air matanya

"Apakah kau mempunyai tempat tinggal?. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Karena mungkin akan berbahaya kalau kau jalan sendiri" Ucap Naruto menawarkan diri dan ada rasa khawatir kepada gadis disampingnya ini. Siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat gadis sendirian ditengah malam begini kecuali yah orang itu mempunyai niat jahat

"Aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal di bumi ini" Ucap Gabriel sedikit melamun, memang benar Gabriel tidak punya tempat tinggal dibumi tetapi ia mempunyai tempat disurga.

"Terus kemana kau akan pulang?" Ucap Naruto penasaran

"Tidak tahu. mungkin aku akan ke surga" Ucap Gabriel yang masih termenung

'Kesurga?... Apa mungkin gadis ini mau bunuh diri. Astaga! apa dia tidak sayang pada nyawanya' Batin Naruto panik

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap di rumahku walaupun tidak besar" Tawar Naruto

Gabriel langsung menatap Naruto, ia berfikir kenapa orang disampingnya ini sangat baik kepadanya. Ia jadi penasaran dengan orang disampingnya ini

"Mari, dari pada kau bunuh diri untuk pergi ke surga. lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku" Ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gabriel

Gabriel lupa bahwa Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang tidak tahu menahu dengan makhluk sepertinya. Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menawarkan agar tinggal bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik kepadaku?" Tanya Gabriel mengerutkan alisnya

"Apa dibutuhkan alasan untuk menolong seseorang" Ucap Naruto tersenyum dan masih mengulurkan tangannya "Mari" Lanjutnya

Entah kenapa Gabriel menerima uluran tangan itu. Sebenarnya didalam pikiran Gabriel, ia menolak keras ajakan pemuda disampingnya ini tetapi hatinya menuntun bahwa ia harus menerima uluran tangan itu. Karena selama hidupnya Gabriel selalu menuruti apa kata hatinya dan itu juga yang selalu diajarkan oleh ayahnya atau Tuhan(Anime) yang telah lama mati untuk selalu menuruti apa kata hatinya.

.

.

Didunia Shinobi

Terlihat sebuah pohon sangat besar atau bisa disebut pohon shinju sedang melilit banyak orang untuk menggenjutsu apa yang dililitnya.

Dan terlihat juga Seseorang pemuda berambut raven dengan bola mata berbeda, berada diatas pohon shinju tersebut. Pemuda itu terlihat dari ekpresinya ia sedang meratapi kesalahan yang ia buat.

"Kurasa kau benar Naruto, kedamaian tidak bisa dicari dengan kekuatan tapi kedamaian bisa dicari dengan cinta dan kasih sayang" Ucap pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke

Sasuke telah berhasil melakukan apa yang dia buat dengan mengalahkan Naruto. ia berfikir bisa mendamaikan dunia dengan caranya, tapi setelah satu tahun lamanya hanya ilusi dan kekosongan yang ia dapat. ia mulai menyesal, beberapa kali ia mencoba menggagalkan mugen tsukoyomi ini tapi usahanya gagal, karena jutsu ini bisa gagal saat indra dan ashura bersatu.

**Flashback**

"Naruto dengan begini kau akan mati!" Ucap pemuda berambut raven dengan Susano'o yang membungkusi tubuhnya dengan keadaan melayang

Susano'o sebuah makhluk astral raksasa yang kini membungkusi tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menyedot cakra dari 9 biju diatasnya yang ditahan dengan jutsu chibaku tensei. Saat selesai menyedot Susano'o tersebut mulai membesar sangat besar melebihi Susano'o Madara yang dicap sebagai Susano'o terbesar.

"Hentikan semua ini Sasuke!. kau hanya akan membuat dirimu menyesal" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang disebut Naruto dengan chakra orange kyuubi yang membungkusi tubuhnya dengan keadaan melayang.

"Orang bodoh tetaplah bodoh" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung melesat dengan Susano'o yang membungkusinya kearah Naruto yang tidak jauh darinya

"Kau keras kepala Sasuke!!!" Ucap Naruto yang juga ikut melesat

**"Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Naruto kini membuat 4 bunshin dengan chakra kyuubi masing - masing nya. 3 bunshin Naruto langsung melesat kearah Sasuke dengan Sosano'onya, Sementara 1 bunshin lagi pergi ke bawah untuk mengumpulkan energi alam.

Saat dekat 1 bunshin milik Naruto langsung meninju wajah Susano'o Sasuke, bukannya terpental malah tangan cakra kyuubinya yang putus.

Saat melihat kesempatan Sasuke langsung meninju wajah cakra kyuubi dengan Susano'onya dan bunshin tersebut langsung menjadi kepulan asap. Saat asap mulai menipis terlihat lah 2 bushin Naruto yang langsung memegangi masing - masing tangan Susano'o

'Jadi begitu, dia mengorbankan satu bunshinnya untuk bisa membuatku tidak bergerak... Hn menarik' Ucap Sasuke yang dengan Susano'onya yang tidak bisa bergerak

"Rasakan ini..**RASENGAN" **Ucap Naruto asli yang kini sudah didepan Susano'o Sasuke dengan Rasengan yang berada ditelapak chakra kyuubi

DUUAARR

Susano'o Sasuke hanya retak dibagian kanan wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat Susano'nya hanya retak hanya tersenyum sinis

"lemah" Ucap Sasuke dengan aroganya lalu kedua tangan Susano'onya yang dicengkram kedua bunshin Naruto langsung menghantam kan keduannya

Boff

1 bunshin Naruto lenyap dan menyisakan 1 bunshin yang hilang chakranya dibeberapa bagian

Sasuke yang berhasil lolos langsung mundur untuk menjaga jarak, setelah berhasil menjaga jarak, Sasuke langsung membuat sebuah busur panah dengan anak panah yang dihiasi dengan elemen petir dan juga amatersu

"Bedabah sepertimu akan mati Naruto!!!" Teriak Sasuke

"Tidak!!!... Aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencapai impianku"

"Kau terlalu naif Naruto" Teriak Sasuke yang siap melesatkan anak panahnya kapan saja

Naruto yang melihat itu tentu tidak tinggal diam ia langsung memanggil bunshinnya yang sedari tadi mengumpulkan energi alam. Setelah itu Naruto mulai menyatu dengan 2 bunshinnya. Dan terlihatlah dewa perang Ashura yang langsung membuat 2 Rasengan shuriken yang satu berwarna hitam satunya lagi berwarna biru.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

Kedua jutsu mengerikan tersebut langsung melesat kearah satu sama lain

DUUUUAARRRRRR

Ledakan besar pun terjadi saat kedua jutsu tersebut bertemu bahkan langit pun membelah dan lembah akhir yang dulu banyak pepohonan kini rata dengan tanah tanpan menyisakan apapun kecuali air yang kini menjadi tsunami kecil

Saat ledakan itu mulai berhenti hanya Sasuke yang terlihat disana dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan baju yang sobek dibeberapa bagian.

Syut~

Sasuke mulai jatuh dikarenakan cakarnya habis dipakai kepada serangan terakhir

Duak

Kini tubuh Sasuke terbentur dengan tanah. Ia perlahan bangkit dan mulai berdiri dengan gemetaran

"Hah~ hah~... Aku menang, tapi dimana dia. Aku tidak bisa merasakan cakranya" Ucap Sasuke yang puas akan kemenangannya melawan rivalnnya Naruto

**Flashback Off**

"Aku akan mencarimu Naruto" Ucap Sasuke lalu sebuah portal tercipta dari Sasuke, Sasukepun masuk dan lenyap tertelan portal

.

Di suatu tempat atau disebuah rumah sederhana terdapat dua insan yang sedang duduk berhadapan satu pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru, satu lagi gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dan bermata biru.

"Jadi Gabriel-san. Kenapa kau bisa sendirian ditaman itu?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap Gabriel

Gabriel yang ditanya seperti itu hanya diam menunduk. Ia jadi teringat tentang perdebatannya dengan kakaknya yaitu Michael yang kini menjadi pemimpin bangsa malaikat.

**Flashback**

Disurga

"Gabriel!. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, ayah itu sudah tiada!" Bentak Seseorang berambut pirang panjang yaitu Michael dengan tatapan menajam kepada Gadis didepanya ini.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya Nii-san!" Ucap Gabriel dengan sudut mata yang berair

"Kapan kau mau sadar Gabriel!!!" Ucap Michael dengan nada yang ditinggikan

"Mana mungkin ayah tiada!. Aku masih yakin dia pasti akan datang suatu saat nanti"

Gabriel masih kokoh dengan keyakinanya bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah mati. Gabriel yakin saat ini Tuhan masih hidup dan berada disuatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun. Menurutnya kalau Tuhan tiada pasti yang diciptakannya akan tiada.

"Kalau kau masih bersikap terus seperti ini, aku akan membuat sayapmu hitam"

Michael mulai kesal dengan sikap keras kepala adiknya ini, ia mulai menggeretak Gabriel agar dapat merubah pola pikir adiknya ini. yah cuman menggeretak bagaimanapun Michael tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan Gabriel adik kesayangannya ini, Ia amat menyayanginya bahkan ia rela jiwanya ditukar dengan adiknya semata. Jadi mana mungkin ia mau menjatuhkan Gabriel.

Akan tetapi Gabriel yang mendengar itu menatap kakaknya tidak percaya dan kecewa. Kakaknya tega membuang dirinya, apa ia tidak sayang sama sekali kepada dirinya itulah yang dipikiran Gabriel saat ini. Lalu Gabriel mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatap kecewa kepada kakaknya.

Michael yang melihat respon Gabriel merasa bersalah dan mengutuk dirinya akan perkataanya dan tidak bisa merendam kekesalannya. Michael berusaha melangkah mendekati Gabriel mencoba menenangkannya akan tetapi gadis itu semakin melangkah mundur.

"Hiks Kau tega" Isak Gabriel dengan derai air mata lalu memunculkan sayapnya dan terbang pergi menjauh

Michael yang melihat hanya diam dan merutuki semua kebodohannya. Ia mulai memanggil para penjaga dan menyuruhnya membawa kembali Gabriel.

**Flashback Off**

"Hiks hiks hiks"

Setelah mengingat semua itu Gabriel lalu menangis terisak. terasa sakit setelah mengingat kakaknya mau menjatuhkannya itulah yang dirasakan gadis yang didepan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Gabriel menangis kelabakan dia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan gadis didepannya ini. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hari gadis ini sampai menangis seperti ini.

"He-hey sudahlah berhenti menangis... Kalau kau tidak mau memceritakannya tak apa" Ucap Naruto mencoba memenangkan Gabriel

Malaikat tercantik itu berhenti menangis dan menghapus air mata dipipinya lalu menatap Naruto.

"Maaf" Ucap Gabriel dengan pandangan sendu

"Tak apa... Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu karena besok aku akan sekolah. Kau bisa tidur dikamarku, sementara aku akan tidur disofa ini" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk arah kamar satu - satunya.

.

Sementara itu dicelah dimensi

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan makhluk astral berwarna ungu sedang bertarung dengan se-ekor naga yang sangat besar.

"Hah hah hah... Sial dia kuat sekali" Gumam pemuda itu 'Aku fikir, aku dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah, akan tetapi kekuatannya hampi sama seperti Juubi' Batin pemuda itu dengan pakaian robek sana-sini.

**"Hmm... bocah ternyata kau hebat juga" **Ucap Naga itu dengan sedikit luka ditubuhnya**"Belum ada manusia manapun yang mampu membuatku bertarung dengan sesungguhnya... Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"** Lanjut Naga itu lalu luka ditubuh naga itu langsung sembuh total.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mencari temanku yang hilang" Ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah datar yang akan bersiap menyerang kembali dengan Susano'o yang melapisi tubuhnya.

**"Sudahlah... kau juga tahu, bahwa kalau kita melanjutkan pertarungan ini kau tidak akan menang melawanku"** Ucap Naga kolosal itu meremehkan tapi memang kenyataanya seperti itu.

"Yah kau memang benar, aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu... Akan tetapi aku akan membawa temanku yang hilang" Ucap Pemuda langsung mengeluarkan busur dan anak panah petir ditangan susano'onya

**"Sudah cukup bocah... kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, memang melanggar peraturan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh melewati celah dimensi tapi untukmu aku memperbolehkannya karena sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti ini"** Ucap Naga itu lalu terciptalah putaran dimensi disebelah pemuda itu.

pemuda itu yang melihat kesempatan ini tidak diam. ia langsung menon-aktifkan susano'onya dan langsung pergi dari celah dimensi tanpa sepatah katapun

**'Hmm... menarik'** Batin Naga itu lalu mengepakan sayapnya dan berenang-renang dengan bebas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo kembali lagi dengan saya yang gajelas ini.. sebelumnya maaf karena menghilang soalnya banyak urusan yang aku selesaikan

Dan akhirnya gue punya HP setelah kerja satu minggu

dan tolong Reviewnya dan ide - idenya dan kalau tidak suka yah maaf karena tidak bisa jadi author yang benar

~Sampai jumpa lagi~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

**Pair** : Naruto X Harem mungkin

**Warning** : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

**INGAT**

**DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

~Happy Reading~

"Ehhmm.."

Lenguh seorang Gadis cantik yang mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, mulai memfokuskan penglihatannya kearah ruangan yang ditidurinya. Ia baru ingat bahwasannya kemarin ada seorang pemuda yang mengajaknya untuk tinggal ditempatnya.

Ia lalu bangun dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun"

Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang ditujukan kepadanya dari seorang pemuda pirang dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan yang ada dimeja makan. lalu Gabrielpun berjalan kearah pemuda itu.

"Duduklah, kita akan makan" Ucap Naruto kepada Gabriel, gadis yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

Gadis itu tanpa membantah langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto yang telah usai menyiapkan makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Selamat makan"

Mereka mulai memakan apa yang disediakan dimeja, tidak ada percakapan atau pembicaraan saat sedang makan hanya diam menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Hingga...

"Hmm... Naruto-san?" Panggil Gabriel saat sela makannya.

"Ahh... Iya?"

"Apakah kau tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Gabriel kepada Naruto yang menatap kearahnya.

"Iya, aku tinggal sendirian. Hmm.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya keluargamu kemana Naruto-san?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu... Aku kehilangan ingatanku setahun yang lalu, jadi aku tidak ingat apapun tentang keluargaku"

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Yah.. Aku hilang ingatan. Yang aku ingat saat itu cuman namaku saja, itu juga aku mengingatnya diselembaran ramen gratis yang ada dicelana saku yang aku pakai" Ucap Naruto saat sudah selesai dengan makanannya "Saat itu aku entah kenapa dirumah sakit dengan keadaan sekarat... kata dokter yang disana aku mengalami kecelakaan parah dengan luka bakar dimana-mana. Tapi untungnya aku selamat walaupun aku mengalami hilang ingatan" lanjutnya

"Hmm.. jadi begitu, maaf kalau aku mempertanyakan yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Gabriel menatap prihatin Naruto. Dihatinya Ia sedikit menyesal dan kasihan kepada pemuda yang mengalami kejadian yang sudah dialaminya.

Sementara dirinya sama sekali belum merasakan atau mengalami musibah seperti para manusia seperti pemuda yang didepannya ini. Sebagai seorang malaikat ia hanya bisa melihat apa yang di alami para manusia, ia juga kadang membantu mereka tapi tidak semua karena pekerjaannya sebagai seraf yang amat sibuk untuk mengatur sistem surga.

"Tak apa" Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Tidak tahu kenapa Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya kepada sosok yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Tapi Naruto merasa bahwa gadis yang didepannya ini kelihatannya baik dari sikap, ucapan, dan tingkah lakunya. Yah walaupun saat ditaman semalam sikapnya jutek begitu kepadanya, tapi saat sudah mengenalnya sedikit sikapnya cukup baik kepadanya.

Naruto akui bahwa gadis didepannya ini cantik sangat cantik malah, bahkan Naruto baru melihat perempuan secantik gadis didepannya ini walaupun banyak gadis cantik disekolahnya akan tetapi gadis didepannya ini sangat sempurna. Kalau kebanyakan orang berada diposisinya pasti orang itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh kepada gadis didepannya ini, tapi dirinya bukan orang seperti itu walau mukanya tidak terlalu tampan.

"Aku akan membereskan ini semua... Kau bisa menonton TV kalau mau" Ucap Naruto saat melihat Gabriel sudah selesai dengan makannya.

"Tidak, biar aku saja... Naruto-san langsung saja ke sekolah sebelum terlambat" Ucap Gabriel merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto "Ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasihku kepadamu karena Naruto-san sudah mengajakku tinggal disini" Ucap Gabriel tersenyum tulus

"Apa... tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto ragu

"Tak apa... Aku senang melakukan ini" Ucap Gabriel mulai mengangkat beberapa piring yang kosong dan mulai berjalan kearah wastafel.

"Baiklah kalau gitu, aku sekolah dulu... aku pulang agak malam, jadi kunci rumah aku letakan di atas meja" Ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

Prannkk

Suara piring pecah yang berasal dari dapur. Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget dan langsung menuju kedapur. Saat sudah sampai ia bisa melihat Gabriel yang sedang terluka.

"Ittai" Ringis Gabriel mengetahui bahwa jari telunjuknya berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi Gabriel?!" Ucap Naruto yang tiba didapur dan panik saat melihat bahwa gadis didepannya mengalami luka dijari telunjuknya.

"Maaf karena aku piringmu jadi pecah" Ucap Gabriel menyesal dan langsung menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ck kau malah mementingkan piring itu, sebelum itu lihat dulu keadaanmu. Kau terluka... Coba aku lihat tanganmu" Ucap Naruto khawatir dan mulai mendekat kearah Gabriel.

Gabriel langsung memperlihatkan tangannya yang tadi sempat disembunyikannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat pemuda didepannya ini khawatir. Ia bisa saja menyembuhkan lukanya dengan mudah tapi karena Naruto sudah melihatnya apa boleh buat. ia langsung menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sampai berdarah... Aku akan mengobatimu jadi jangan khawatir" Naruto lalu memegang tangan Gabriel yang terluka dan mendekatkan kearah wajahnya.

Slup

Naruto langsung memasukan jari telunjuk Gabriel ke mulutnya. Ia mulai menyedot darah Gadis didepannya ini dengan lembut dan ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu darah yang keluar dijari Gabriel.

Gabriel jangan ditanya lagi. Gadis ini tentu saja kaget dengan perlakukan Naruto, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya seolah ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan ia merasakan seluruh badannya tiba-tiba memanas entah kenapa. Ia juga merasakan perasaan menggelitik dihatinya.

Glup

Gabriel merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang saat melihat Naruto menelan sedikit darahnya.

"Ahh.. Nah sudah baikan. Darahnya tidak akan keluar lagi, jadi lain kali hati-hati yah" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lega setelah mengobati Gabriel

"A-a-arigatou" Ucap Gabriel tergagap malu dan menundukan wajahnya yang merah.

"Tak masalah... Eh sial aku hampir terlambat. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu" Ucap Naruto yang mulai meninggalkan Gabriel sendirian.

Sementara Gabriel mulai tersenyum sendiri dan meletakan tangannya tepat didadanya yang berdebaran tak menentu. Ia baru merasakan perasaan ini pertama kali, perasaan ini membuatnya nyaman, perasaan yang hampir sama saat bersama Tuhan(palsu) tapi berbeda, ia juga bingung dengan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Kouh High School, Sekolah yang menghasilkan banyak sekali murid yang berbakat. Dulu sekolah ini hanya khusus untuk perempuan tapi itu dulu saat 4 tahun yang lalu kini sekolah ini menjadi campuran. Sekolah ini juga kebanyakan perempuan mungkin berbanding 8:3.

Kini aku berjalan sendirian melewati gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup oleh satpam penjaga.

"KYAAA... PIRANG-KUN KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!!!"

"KYAAAA... IYA HARI INI KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!!!"

"KYYAA... MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU!!!"

Teriakan-teriakan gila yang mendengung digendang telingaku membuatku menutup kedua telingaku. Teriakan itu tertuju kepadaku atau lebih tepatnya kepada pemuda pirang yang didepanku.

Yuuto Kiba itulah namanya yang membuat para fansnya berteriak senang akan ketampanannya semata yang diatas rata-rata. Aku cuman mengetahui namanya dan ia merupakan adik kelasku.

"KYAAA.. DIA TERSENYUM!!!"

"KYAAAA... AKU BISA GILA!!!"

Teriakan itu semakin menggila saat pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya bermaksud membalas teriakan para fans gilanya itu. Apa dia sengaja?

Aku semakin mengeratkan tanganku kepada telingaku agar teriakan itu tidak membuat telingaku bocor (Author: bilangsaja kau iri Naruto #DiRasengan).

Oh iya aku hampir lupa bahwa aku bersekolah disini hampir satu tahun. Yah... tidak ada hal-hal yang menarik dalam setahun ini sih dan aku berada di kelas 3A yang katanya kelas unggulan.

Saat sudah sampai didepan kelas aku mulai membukakan pintu yang ada didepanku dan berjalan menuju kebangku yang sering aku tempati bersama gadis berambut hitam yang duduk disisi bangku miliku.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Ucap seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah tempatku.

"Ohayou Akeno"

Himejima Akeno nama gadis itu, ia sangat populer disekolah ini. Aku ingat betul pertemuan pertamaku bersamanya. saat itu pada malam hari, dia hampir diperkosa oleh 5 orang preman yang suka meresahkan warga dan kebetulan aku berada disana. Aku melihat Akeno yang di himpit oleh 5 orang, tentu saja aku langsung menghajar 5 orang itu dan anehnya setiap pukulanku terasa sangat kuat, hanya dalam sekali pukul mereka langsung pisan dan anehnya juga gadis didepanku ini hanya diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah kejadian itu kami memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing dan beberapa bulan kami cukup akrab untuk seorang teman, yah seorang teman.

"Ara ara, kenapa kau meihatku begitu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno tersenyum menggoda.

"Hmm... Tidak ada" Ucapku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku. Yah ia juga sering menggodaku agar membuatku malu dihadapannya. Saat kutanya kenapa ia sering menggodaku apakah ia menyukaiku tapi gadis itu hanya diam dan langsung melenggang pergi. Setelah kejadian itu ia malah menggodaku dengan semakin parah. Ahhh dasar perempuan itu merepotkan.

"fufufu Apakah kau mulai menyukaiku Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno tersenyum nakal.

"Te-tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu tubuhku menggoda , tapi tidak seharunya menatapku lekat seperti itu juga Na~ru~kun" Ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda diakhirinya.

"A-aku ti-tidak seperi itu"

"lalu?"

"Hentikan Akeno" Ucap tiba- tiba gadis berambut merah yang duduk tepat didepanku.

"Ara ara, Buchou apakah kau cemburu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukai Naruto-kun, Rias fufufu" Ucap Akeno

Rias Gremory salah satu siswi populer disekolah ini selain Akeno. Aku tidak ingat pertemuan pertama dengannya, yang aku ingat Akeno sering sekali bersamanya. Ia pemilik sekolah ini atau lebih tepatnya orang tuanya yang memiliki sekolah ini. Rias kalau tidak salah ketua Club yang dimasuki Akeno, Club itu namanya penelitian ilmu gaib, Sebuah Club yang aneh menurutku. Rias juga selalu bersikap tidak suka kepadaku entah kenapa.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" Ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan sinis.

"Kalau tidak menyukai berarti mencintai yah fufufu" Ucap Akeno mencoba mengerjai ketuanya, Tapi sebelum bel berbunyi.

Kring~ Kring~

Bunyi bel tanda bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Setelah bunyi bel itu guru yang mengajarpun datang sambil membawa buku yang merupakan pelajaran hari ini. Guru itu bernama Azazel, guru yang mengajarkan pelajaran Fisika. Azazel mulai menyapa dengan dibalas para murid dan mulai mengajarkan apa yang harus diajarkan.

Semua murid mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan oleh guru mereka tanpa ada gangguan atau usikan, kecuali diriku yang sedikit risih oleh Akeno.

"A-ano, Akeno bisakah kau geser sedikit" Bisikku risih kepada Akeno

Tidak risih gimana saat ini Akeno posisinya sangat dekat denganku bahkan kedua bahuku bersentuhan dengannya.

"Oh baiklah"

sret

Akeno mulai menggeser sedikit tapi bukan menjauh malah mendekat. Dia pikir aku menyuruhnya mendekat padahal aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Saat ini posisi Akeno malah bersandar didadaku, dan tentu saja rambutnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidungku.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku"

"Naruto-kun sebaiknya kamu mendengarkan saja pelajaran Azazel Sensei, kalau tidak dia akan marah" Ucapnya menatapku lekat dengan pandangan sendu, dan tentu saja bibirku hampir bersentuhan dengannya.

"Ehem... Naruto-san dan Akeno-san kalau kalian ingin berciuman sebaiknya diluar" Tegur Azazel sensei kepadaku dan akeno. dan juga itu membuat semua murid menatap ke arahku akibat kejahilan Akeno yang menjadi.

"Ma-maaf sensei" Ucapku dan aku mendelik kearah Akeno yang sudah menjauh dari arahku dan ia menatapku sambil tersenyum manis menurut kebanyakan orang tapi tidak untukku.

Azazel sensei pun mulai menerangkan kembali pelajaran yang sempat berhenti.

"Ahhh~ gerahnya" Ucap Akeno berulah lagi

Gadis ini kenapa selalu menggodaku seperti ini. Aku melihat tangannya mulai naik ke atas dadanya, ia lalu membukakan kancingnya yang ke satu sambil menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. Lalu melanjutkannya ke kancing yang kedua, dari sini aku bisa melihat bra berwarna hitam yang ia pakai. Astaga!!! Ini mulai keterlaluan, gadis ini gila!!!. Lalu ia akan mulai membuka kancingnya yang ketiga sebelum...

"HENTIKAN!!!" Teriakku sambil menggengam tangannya agar tidak dilanjutkan tindakannya itu.

Akibat teriakanku, kini semua orang mulai menatapku yang sedang memegang tangan Akeno, Sensei yang tadi menerangkan mata pelajaranpun berhenti dan menatapku.

"Naruto-san sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelasku ini, kau menganggu murid lain yang sedang fokus belajar" Tegur Azazel sensei dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ta-tapi Sensei di-dia" Ucapku mencoba mencari alasan.

"KELUAR!!!"

Akupun menunduk lesu. Saat aku melihat Akeno, dia terlihat sedang menahan tawanya yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Lalu akupun berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan yang tak menentu :v

**Naruto POV END**

.

.

.

**KRING~ KRING~**

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai keroncongan.

"Dasar gadis itu, kenapa ia selalu mengerjaiku sampai-sampai aku dikeluarkan dari kelas" Gerutu Naruto sampai ia tidak melihat jalan yang didepannya.

Brukk

"Ittaii!"

Ringis seseorang yang ditabrak Naruto. Naruto yang menabraknya kaget, tentu saja kaget yang ditubruknya adalah Rias Gremory yang selalu bersikap tidak suka kepadanya. Terlihat posisi Rias yang jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Rias.

Plak

"Jangan sok perhatian kepadaku pirang!"Ucap Rias menghempaskan tangan Naruto dan berlalu pergi.

"Hah... Seharusnya aku tahu dia akan bersikap seperti itu" Ucap Naruto menatap Rias yang mulai menjauh.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai berjalan kearah kantin. Saat sudah sampai ia langsung memesan makanannya. Lalu mencari tempatnya untuk duduk. Ia melihat 2 tempat yang kosong, satu dipojok kanan dan satu lagi dipojok kiri. Ia lalu berjalan kearah pojok kiri tapi tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Akeno dan Rias yang menduduki tempat itu, karena tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka, akhirnya ia memilih pojok kanan yang diisi oleh kumpulan trio mesum.

"Ano... Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah tiba.

Trio mesum yang di anggotai oleh Issei, motohoma dan matsuda kumpulan orang-orang yang bergeser otaknya. Mereka juga selalu mengintip para siswi yang selalu berganti baju dan tentu saja mereka selalu jadi bahan keroyokan para siswi yang diintip itu tapi mereka tidak kapok-kapok melakukan kegiatan yang menjijikan itu seolah itu adalah bagian hidup mereka.

"Ohh Senpai... Tentu saja silahkan"

Narutopun duduk disamping Issei. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perbincangan yang tadi sempat terhenti oleh Naruto.

"Wahh.. Aku tak menyangka kau hebat Issei" Ucap Motohama yang terkagum oleh Issei.

"Tentu saja... Sebagai kapten dari kalian aku harus menaiki levelku" Ucap Issei menepuk dadanya tiga kali sambil berucap namanya disela itu.

"Hmmm... Tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke Club penelitian ilmu gaib, Issei?" Tanya Matsuda penasaran.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melirik sesekali kearah mereka. Ia sedikit tertarik bagaimana bisa pemuda mesum itu dapat bisa bergabung ke Club yang dipimpin oleh si tomat itu, itulah yang dipikiran Naruto. Tapi sebelum Issei menjawab ada dua gadis yang datang.

"Ara ara, bolehkah kami bergabung disini Naruto-kun?" Tanya salah satu gadis itu yakni Akeno.

Naruto yang melihat itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tadi sebelumnya dua gadis ini sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk tapi kenapa mereka pindah kesini, Naruto yang mengetahui itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Oh... Tentu saja boleh Akeno-Senpai" Bukan Naruto yang menjawab akan tetapi Isseilah yang menjawab.

'Sial sekali hari ini' Ucap Naruto tersenyum getir

Lain lagi dengan matsuda dan motohama mereka hanya melotot dan menjatuhkan rahang mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa makan bersama dengan 2 gadis tercantik disekolah mereka.

Kedua gadis itu duduk bersebelahan, Akeno disamping Naruto sementara Rias disamping Akeno seperti itulah (Anggap saja tempat duduknya panjang).

"A-ano Rias... Hmm soal tadi maaf yah" Ucap Naruto mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Lain kali hati-hati kuning!" Ucap Rias agak sinis.

'Sebaiknya aku tidak bicara dengan si tomat itu' Batin Naruto yang mulai jenuh oleh sikap Rias terhadapnya.

"Ara, memangnya apa yang terjadi?... Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah begitu Rias, bukannya kau mengajakku kesini agar bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun" Tanya Akeno penasaran.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku mau berdekatan dengan orang seperti dia!"

"Terus?"

"A-aku hanya" Rias mulai berfikir untuk mencari alasan, saat ia melihat Issei ia mempunyai ide "Yah... aku hanya ingin bertemu Issei-kun" Ucapnya bohong

Issei yang mendengar itu bahagia, tentu saja bahagia, siapa coba yang tidak bahagia saat seorang gadis cantik mengatakan itu, apalagi ini Buchou nya orang yang selalu dibayangkannya saat sedang melakukan co*pip* di wc.

"Terus tadi mengapa kau men-"

"Sudahlah Akeno... Jangan terus menggodaku!" Rias memotong ucapan Akeno agar ia tidak dibuat malu olehnya.

"Fufufu"

Akeno hanya tersenyum senang bisa berhasil menggoda ketuanya itu. Saat Akeno melihat Naruto, pemuda itu hanya memakan makanannya saja seolah menghiraukannya atau pemuda pirang itu tidak mau dijahilinya. Akeno mulai menyeringai sebuah ide iblis terlintas dipikirannya.

Akeno mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menempatkannya dipaha Naruto sambil menggesek-gesek tangannya.

Naruto yang merasakan itu hanya diam berusaha tidak peduli.

Akeno tidak menyerah, ia mulai menaikan keatas tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat tangannya sudah mencapai pada sesuatu yang menonjal dibalik celana Naruto. Ia lalu meremasnya pelan.

'A-a-apa-apaan gadis ini!!!... I-ini su-sudah kelewatan!' Umpat Naruto dalam hati dan badannya terlihat menegang.

Akeno yang melihat Naruto menegang menyeringai senang. Ia lalu meremas batang Naruto sampai kuat.

"UHHH!!!"

Naruto melenguh sakit, ia lalu mendelik ke arah Akeno yang menahan tawanya.

Semua orang yang dibangku itu mulai menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Are... Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Issei yang berhenti makannya

"Akeno sebaiknya kau ikut denganku?" Sepertinya Naruto mulai marah terhadap Akeno terbukti dari tatapan yang tajam.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Akeno watados.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menarik tangan Akeno dan menjauh dari kantin menuju tempat yang sepi.

SKIP

"Sudah cukup Akeno!"

Kini mereka berdua berada dibelakang gedung sedolah. Terlihat Naruto menghimpit Akeno dan memenjarakannya dikedua tangannya supaya gadis itu tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Ini sungguh keterlaluan Akeno... Aku bisa saja menyerangmu suatu saat, jadi berhentilah melakukan tindakan bodoh itu" Naruto mulai lelah terhadap Akeno yang selalu menggodanya.

"Kalau Naruto-kun menginginkannya aku mau, asalkan itu Naruto-kun"Ucap Akeno sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

Naruto memijit keningnya sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban yang Akeno lontarkan, ia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban itu yang Naruto dapat.

'Kalau begini aku harus mencari cara supaya gadis ini tidak menggodaku terus' Batin Naruto dan mulai sedikit menjauh dari Akeno beberapa langkah.

"Hmm... Akeno, A-aku su-sudah mempunyai kekasih jadi jangan menggodaku lagi mulai sekarang" Ucap Naruto tergagap dan memalingkan mukanya kesamping.

Akeno yang mendengar itu terbelalak matanya, ia tidak menyangka Naruto punya kekasih akan tetapi dari raut wajahnya dan dari cara bicaranya sepertinya pemuda itu berbohong kepadanya.

"Kekasih?" Tanya Akeno pura-pura penasaran karena Naruto sudah jelas ketahuan bohongnya.

"Yah... Kekasih"

"Ara ara, Terus dimana kekasihmu itu Naruto-kun?" Akeno mulai menyeringai.

'Sial... Sepertinya aku ketahuan bohong' Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia mulai berfikir bagaimana cara menemukan kekasih dengan waktu cepat supaya Akeno tidak menganggunya lagi.

Ia jadi teringat Gabriel gadis kemarin malam yang sekarang tinggal dirumahnya.

'Mungkin aku harus mencobanya' ide gila Naruto mulai ada difikirannya, ia mencoba membuat Gabriel menjadi kekasih palsunya.

"Hmm, ke-kekasihku se-sekarang ada dirumahku"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui kekasihmu itu Naruto-kun" Akeno semakin menyeringai.

"Ehh... Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa tidak bisa Naruto-kun?"

"Ano, hmm... Eto..."

"Kalau tidak bisa... Aku akan terus menggodamu"

"Baiklah!.. Setelah pulang sekolah kau ikut aku" Ucap Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Pulang sekolah... Mememangnya kau tidak bekerja Naruto-kun... Kalau setelah bekerja aku juga bisa kerumahmu"

"Tidak, hari ini aku libur"

**KRING~ KRING~**

Tak terasa bel tanda bahwa istirahat telah berakhir. Naruto maupun Akeno pergi kekelas mereka tanpa ada saling berbicara mereka sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Selama dalam pelajaran, Akeno sekarang tidak menggoda maupun menjahili Naruto. Gadis ini cuman diam entah apa yang ada difikirannya sekarang. Sedangkan untuk pemuda disamping Akeno, ia panik untuk memikirkan cara supaya Gabriel mau menjadi kekasih palsunya.

"Ano sensei bolehkan aku ke toilet sebentar" Ucap Naruto kepada Sensei yang sedang mengajar.

"Ohh.. Tentu saja Naruto-san"

Narutopun langsung pergi ke wc tujuannya untuk menelepon Gabriel. Yah iya mempunyai telepon rumah dekat TV.

"Moshi moshi"

"Iya dengan siapa?"

"Ini aku Naruto, Gabriel"

"Hmmm... Ada apa Naruto-san?"

"Langsung saja... Hmm... Ano Gabriel ma-maukah kau ja-jadi pacar palsuku?"

"Pacar palsu?... Memangnya ada apa Naruto-san?"

Naruto lalu menceritakan tentang Akeno yang selalu menggodanya kepada Gabriel. Setelah mendengar itu Gabriel setuju untuk membantu Naruto dan mau jadi kekasih palsu Naruto.

.

.

.

SKIP

"Ara ara, aku ingin tahu seperti apa kekasihmu itu Naruto-kun?, fufufu"

Saat ini Naruto dan Akeno berjalan bersama menuju tempat tinggal Naruto.

"Na-nanti juga kau tahu"

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya mereka juga tiba dirumah Naruto. Naruto mulai berjalan mendahului Akeno dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh Akeno untuk masuk.

"Tadaima"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ara, kurasa tidak ada yang menja-"

"Okaeri Naruto-kun"

Terlihat seorang gadis sangat cantik keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan pakaian kaos merah dengan gambar rubah ditengahnya dan celena jeans yang melekat pada kakinya(pakaian Naruto). Gadis itu berjalan kearah Naruto dan Akeno.

Naruto yang melihat Gabriel menggunakan pakaiannya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dipikirannya, dan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Akeno terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mempunyai kekasih dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih Naruto bisa secantik ini, pantas saja Naruto terlihat tidak tertarik kepadanya. lalu ia membandingkan dirinya dengan gadis didepannya ini, dari wajah sampai badan Akeno merasa kalah dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Are... Naruto-kun siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Gabriel dengan senyum lembut dan jangan lupa pake suflik Kun untuk menambah ke akraban.

"Oh Iya... kenalkan Gabriel-chan ini Akeno teman sekelasku" Ucap Naruto menyeringai ke arah Akeno, dirinya kini merasa menang dari Akeno.

"Akeno, Himejima Akeno" Ucap Akeno menunduk. Saat ini perasaan Akeno sakit entah kenapa saat mengetahui Naruto mempunyai seorang kekasih apalagi kekasihnya tinggal bersamanya, itu membuat Akeno seperti hatinya dicambuk beberapa kali.

"Sebaiknya kalian saling mengenal dulu, aku akan pergi mandi dulu dan berganti pakaian" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang kebetulan ada kamar mandi disana.

'Iblis'

Gabriel bisa merasakan aura gadis yang dibawa Naruto, ia juga sudah menekan auranya sampai tidak bisa terdektesi oleh siapapun kecuali oleh seseorang kekuatan yang sepangkat dengannya atau juga oleh orang yang mempunyai tingkat sensor yang tinggi.

Gabriel melihat wajah Akeno yang sedikit menunduk, terlihat wajah akeno sedang sedih Gabriel tidak tahu kenapa. Gabriel mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang dagu wajah Akeno. Saat sudah dipegang Gabriel mulai mengangkatnya pelan.

Gabriel terkejut melihat gadis didepannya ini menangis terlihat dari pipinya yang terus mengalir air mata. Gabriel lalu menghapus air mata itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Gabriel dengan pandangan lembut.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi begitu kau mencintai Naruto-kun yah" Ucap Gabriel yang masih menghapus air mata Akeno.

Gabriel tentu saja peka kenapa tiba-tiba gadis didepannya ini menangis.

"Hiks Aku tidak mencintainya" Sanggah Akeno dan menurunkan tangan Gabriel pelan.

"Kalau tidak kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Hiks"

Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar.

Gabriel merasa bersalah telah membohongi gadis didepannya ini dengan berpura-pura sebagai kekasihnya Naruto.

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa tidak mengatakannya kepada Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel lembut.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-aku ta-takut hiks dia akan menjauhiku" Ucap Akeno akhirnya menjawab sambil menghapus air matanya itu

"Menjauhi?"

"Iyaa... Se-sebenarnya a-aku ini Iblis, aku takut Naruto-kun menjauhiku karena diriku ini Iblis" Ucap Akeno yang menunjukan jati dirinya sebagai iblis.

"Hmm Iblis yah"

"Kenapa kau tidak terkejut sama sekali?" Tanya Akeno yang penasaran bahwa manusia didepannya ini tidak terkejut setelah mengetahui dirinya iblis

"Sebenarnya aku ini Malaikat Akeno-chan" Ucap Gabriel membuka jati dirinya juga.

Blestt

Lalu Gabriel memunculkan 12 sayap nya yang indah dan tanda halo dikepalanya.

Akeno terkejut mengetahui bahwa orang didepannya ini seorang Malaikat yang menjadi musuh bubuyutannya Iblis seperti dirinya tapi itu dulu sebelum 3 fraksi memutuskan untuk berdamai.

"Ka-kau Malaikat" Ucap Akeno terkejut.

"Iya aku Malaikat... Sebenarnya aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya Naruto-kun"

"berpura-pura?"

Akhirnya Gabrielpun menceritakan tentang hubungan sebenarnya dengan Naruto dimulai dari ia yang diajak tinggal sampai Naruto yang menelepon dirinya.

Setelah mengetahui itu Akeno kesal setengah mati dan malu karena tadi ia menangisi Naruto didepan Gabriel. Ia pasti akan membalas perbuatan Naruto yang telah membuat hatinya bersedih pedih.

Setelah itu merekapun duduk diruang tamu sambil mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Dihutan dekat kota Kuoh.

Terlihat disebuah hutan dekat kota kuoh terjadi petarungan yang mengakibatkan banyaknya kerusakan dimulai dari pepohonan yang tumbang dimana-mana sampai kebakaran hutan.

Terlihat juga dua orang pemuda, satu berwarna silver dengan armor putih yang melengkapi tubuhnya dan satu lagi pemuda berambut hitam raven dengan mata kanan berwarna merah dan mata kiri berwarna ungu dengan 9 tomoe yang melingkari matanya.

"Wah, ternyata kau kuat juga yah" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan armor robot melekat ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja menyerangku" Kata pemuda berambut hitam raven dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Vali, Aku Hakuryuuko terkuat masa kini" Ucapnya dengan sombong.

"Aku tidak peduli. sebaiknya kau jangan menghalangi jalanku" Ucap pemuda itu yakni Sasuke dengan bersiap menyerang kembali.

**"KATON : GOKAIYOU NO JUTSU"**

Sebuah bola api lumayan besar meluncur ke arah Vali dengan ganas.

**[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Bola api itu semakin mendekat kearah Vali dan mulai mengecil ukurannya lalu menghilang seakan bola api itu terbagi oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mendecih tidak suka. Selama Sasuke menyerang menggunakan Ninjutsu kekuatan serangnya selalu terbagi oleh orang didepannya, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Kekuatanku adalah membagi serangan seseorang maupun membagi kekuatan seseorang, jadi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku seberapa keraspun kau berjuang" Valipun langsung melesat cepat kearah Sasuke yang masih memproses perkataan dirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Vali melaju kearahnya tentu saja tidak diam, ia langsung menyiapkan kuda kudanya untuk mengantisivasi serangan Vali.

Baku hantam pun tak terlelakan disana, mereka melakukan jual beli serangan, terlihat tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Buak

Vali berhasil memukul perut Sasuke.

[**DIVIDE**]

"Uhh!"

Sasuke jatuh berlutut, ia merasakan kekuatannya terbagi. Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk mengalahkan orang didepannya ini. Setelah itu ia lalu berdiri tegak dan memandang lawannya dengan datar.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin pertarungan. Akan aku tunjukan apa itu pertarungan sesungguhnya" Ucap Sasuke mulai serius.

**BLAARR**

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanya terlihat dari chakranya menguar dari tubuh Sasuke dan membuat tanah bergoncang dibuatnya.

Vali yang melihat itu terlihat senang bahagia entah kenapa mungkin itu dari sifat maniak pertarungannya.

"HAHAHA!!!... INILAH YANG AKU MAU!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo akhirnya update juga

Klau ada pertanyaan silahka untuk bertanya jangan sungkan tapi kalau ada yang tidak suka untuk cerita ini sebaiknya jangan baca

Untuk pair Naruto ane bingung milihnya tapi pairnya sesuai jalan cerita ajjah dah.

pas Naruto kembali ke dimensinya mungkin akan ku buat menarik yang akan membuat Naruto tinggal didimensi DXD.

Bocoran disini Sasuke sebenarnya menggunakan Genjutsu kepada Vali. Jadi Vali bertarung dengan imajinasinya, wkwkwk

Jnagn suka Review yah dan mohon ide-idenya

sampai jumpa lagi


	3. Chapter 3

**SHINOBI OR DXD**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Highschool DxD Ichie Ishiebumi.

**Pair** : Naruto X

**Rate** : M

**INGAT!!!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

~Happy Reading~

Disuatu tempat atau disuatu ruangan berwarna putih, telihat 2 sosok, satu perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang berlutut, satu lagi sosok yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi cahaya yang mampu menyilaukan mata.

"A-ayah kenapa engkau meninggalkan kami, Ayah" Ucap gadis cantik berambut pirang A.K.A Gabriel dengan pandangan sedih kepada sosok didepannya ini yang disebut ayah.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau pahami didunia ini Gabriel" Ucap Tuhan(palsu)

Gabriel yang mendengar itu mencoba memahami perkataan sang maha kuasa.

"Aku mengerti ayah... Tapi kapan engkau kembali?" Tanya Gabriel penuh harap. Berharap sosok yang didepannya ini datang kembali.

"Suatu saat ayah akan kembali. Kau harus bersabar menunggu"

"Aku percaya padamu ayah, dan akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, entah itu ribuan tahun atau selamanya. Aku akan menunggumu, selalu"Ucap Gabriel tersenyum tulus terhadap sosok dihadapannya. Ia akan selalu menunggu dan berharap kepada sosok dihadapannya tanpa ada keraguan dalam setiap perkataanya.

Tuhan(palsu) yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna emas keputihan dari telapak tangannya. Setelah keluar, cahaya itupun melesat kearah Gabriel.

Gabriel melihat cahaya itu melesat kearahnya hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun, Karena ia tahu bahwa cahaya itu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Cahaya itupun mulai memasuki kedalam tubuh Gabriel.

Gabriel merasakan suhu badannya mulai menghangat setelah cahaya itu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Apa ini ayah?" Tanya Gabriel penasaran terhadap cahaya yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu adalah berkah dariku. Ayah menghapus semua peraturan yang akan membuatmu jatuh, Itu hadiah karena kau selalu mempercayai ayah" Ucap Tuhan(palsu) menjelaskan cahaya yang memasuki Gabriel. Sebuah cahaya yang mampu membuat sesuatu mustahil dengan atas kehendaknya.

Gabriel yang mendapatkan berkah itu tentu saja senang, tapi dilain sisi ia ragu untuk mendapatkan berkah dari sang maha kuasa.

"A-aku tidak pantas menerima ini ayah... Bagaimana kalau aku berbuat jahat nanti?... Aku takut mengecewakanmu ayah"

"Ayah percaya padamu... dan satu hal lagi jaga anak itu" Ucap Tuhan(palsu) tersenyum

Setelah mengatakan itu. Ia menghilang dan menjadi jutaan cahaya.

"Ayah!, jangan pergi dulu. Aku mohon ayah!"

"Ayah!"

Gabriel mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia semalam bermimpi bertemu Tuhan(palsu).

"Aku akan menunggu mu ayah" Gumam Gabriel tersenyum dan menangis bahagia.

Gadis itu menangis bahagia dikarenakan bisa bertemu yang selalu dirindu dan dinanti olehnya. Keyakinan terhadap pencipta yang belum mati semakin yakin, karena ia bertemu langsung dengan sosok dirindukannya, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi, ia akan selalu percaya dan tetap menunggu kehadirannya.

Dilain sisi Gabriel sedikit sedih karena hanya bertemu sesaat dengan sosok yang selalu ditunggunya dengan rasa sabar.

Gabriel, gadis manis itu sangat mencintai

sang pencipta. Setelah sang pencipta dikabarkan telah mati, Gabriel merasakan hidupnya tidak berarti lagi, ia terus mengurung diri selama puluhan tahun didalam kamarnya yang berada di surga tentunya, hanya kekosongan yang ada didalam hatinya, dan saat itu ia pernah berpikir dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri agar bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat disayanginya itu, tapi usaha bunuh dirinya digagalkan oleh Michael dengan sedikit ceramah 'Dengan bunuh diri, apakah ayah akan senang atau sebaliknya' itu lah yang dia ingat dengan perkataan atau nasehat dari kakaknya.

Semenjak kejadian itu Gabriel kembali mengurung diri dan ia mencoba bertafakur :v. Setelah selesai dengan itu, ia masih percaya bahwa Tuhan(palsu) belum mati, dan ia juga akan menunggu kedatanganNya walaupun selamanya.

"Gabriel ada apa?!!!" Ucap Seorang pemuda berambut pirang A.K.A Naruto.

Gabriel melihat Naruto yang berada didepan pintu, ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya.

Greb

"Hiks aku sedang bahagia sekarang" Ucap gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya didada Naruto.

Naruto yang dipeluk hanya diam beberapa saat. Ia merasa bingung dengan gadis ini. Iapun akhirnya membalas pelukan Gabriel dan mengusap lembut surai pirang gadis ini.

.

.

.

Jumat 07.00

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Akeno datang kerumah Naruto, dan Setelah kejadian itu Naruto mendapatkan hukuman dari Akeno, hukamannya selama sekolah ia harus bergandengan terus dengan Akeno terkecuali saat pelajaran sekolah.

Dan setelah kejadian itu pula hubungannya dengan Gabriel bisa disebut sangat akrab layaknya sepasang kekasih atau tidak, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Kini Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju tempat menambah ilmu atau bisa disebut sekolah.

Naruto melihat seorang nenek-nenek berusia sekitar 60 tahun yang kesusahan menyebrangi jalan, karena merasa kasihan, Ia mulai mendatangi nenek itu untuk membantunya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nek?" Ucap Naruto menawarkan diri, berusaha membantu nenek ini tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

Nenek yang mendengar itu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Bisakah kau membantu nenek menyebrangi jalan?" Ucap nenek meminta tolong.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati"

Naruto mulai membimbing nenek itu menyebrangi jalan yang banyak sekali kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Terima kasih, semoga kau panjang umur" Ucap nenek itu saat sudah sampai diseberang jalan dan mendoakan Naruto.

"Tak masalah nek... itu sudah kewajibanku" Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia menjadi salah tinggah.

"Satu lagi... bisakah kau memberi nenek uang. Nenek belum makan dari kemarin" Ucap nenek itu sambil mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan.

Naruto yang melihat itu merasa kasihan dan prihatin terhadap sosok yang sudah tua ini. Lalu ia mulai merogoh kantung sakunya.

"Ini nek walaupun tidak seberapah, tapi ini cukup untuk tiga hari" Ucap Naruto menyodorkan uangnya.

Nenek itu menerima uang itu dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih... tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Nenek itu merasa bersalah telah merepotkan Naruto.

"Tidak apa... Aku masih punya ko" Ucap Naruto berbohong, padahal Naruto memberikan semua uangnya kepada nenek didepannya ini.

"Semoga kau diberkati nak" Ucap nenek itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih nek... kalau gitu aku berangkat dulu" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dihadapan nenek itu.

Setelah Naruto pergi. Nenek itu mulai mengeluarkan sinar di setiap tubuhnya. Setelah sinar itu redup, terlihatlah gadis cantik berambut pirang bermata biru.

"Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukaimu Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

xX(SOD)Xx

.

.

.

Vali lucifer, siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda ini, pemilik dari salah satu 2 naga surgawi, Albion. Sang hakuryou terkuat sepanjang masa yang bercita-cita ingin mengalahkan Gread Red dan mencintai bokong temannya sendiri, Kuroka (#Plak).

Vali baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya dipecundangi oleh pemuda seminggu lalu yang ia temui. Ia kesal, sangat kesal setelah mengetahui bahwa ia terkena ilusi dan membuatnya ngelantur sendiri selama beberapa jam, Kalau tidak ada Albion yang menyadarkannya mungkin ia akan terkena ilusi itu selama satu hari lamanya. Setelah mengingat semua itu wajahnya mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Sekarang ia sedang berada didekat danau bersama seorang pria.

"Ada apa Vali?, kau terlihat tidak senang hari ini" Ucap pria berperawakan 30 tahun dengan rambut berbeda warna.

"Pemuda itu!. Aku akan membalasnya!!!" Ucap Vali terlihat murka, terbukti dari nadanya bicaranya yang ngegas.

"Pemuda?... jangan bilang kau kalah dalam pertarungan?" Tanya penasaran pria itu A.K.A Azazel sambil sedang memancing.

Vali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gubernur malaikat jatuh itu. Ia malah melangkah pergi dan terbang menjauh dengan sayap birunya.

"Hah... dasar bocah itu semakin sulit diatur" Ucap Azazel yang mengeluh terhadap sikap muridnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Vali, lalu munculah portal beberapa meter dari samping Azazel.

Portal itu memunculkan seorang pemuda berambit hitam raven dengan 2 mata berbeda.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Azazel waspada saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu muncul disisinya.

Azazel tahu pemuda yang beberapa meter disampingnya ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sebagai pemimpin para malaikat jatuh dan sebagai peteran perang, ia harus tahu sedikitnya aura seseorang atau kekuatan seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Azazel lagi yang kini berdiri dengan waspada.

Pemuda itu diam beberapa saat. Ia melihat kearah Azazel dan mencoba menulusuri kekuatan Azazel dengan matanya.

'orang ini kuat' Batin pemuda itu.

"Kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Naruto?" Ucap pemuda itu langsung ke tujuannya mencari Naruto.

"Aku kenal. Mau apa kau dengan Naruto?"

Azazel yang mendengar murid disekolahnya disebut, mencoba mencari tahu tujuan pemuda itu. Memangnya apa istimewanya Naruto, bukannya muridnya itu hanya manusia biasa, itulah yang dipikiran Azazel mengenai Naruto.

"Aku ingin menemuinya" Ucap Pemuda itu A.K.A Sasuke

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Azazel mencoba mencari tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu"

"Haruskah ada pertarungan disini"

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan pedang kebanggannya dari pinggangnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bila kau mengatakan tujuanmu mencari Naruto" Ucap Azazel yang juga membuat pedang dari cahaya.

"Sebelum itu namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke... bisa disebut aku temannya Naruto"

Sasuke mungkin tidak perlu khawatir membocorkan namanya, Toh ia tidak akan tinggal lama dari dimensi ini, mungkin.

"Teman?" Beo Azazel

"Yah... Aku disini mau menemui Naruto untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah"

"Masalah?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang itu"

Sasuke tidak bisa membocorkan sedikitpun informasi dari dimensinya, Karena menurutnya sebuah informasi lebih berbahaya dari pada sebuah kekuatan. Jadi ia tidak bisa sembarang mencerikatan tentang mugen tsukoyomi yang terjadi didimensi shinobi.

"Aku mengerti... tapi kau tidak bermaksud buruk kepada muridku?" Tanya Azazel yang tidak ingin muridnya di apa-apakan oleh pemuda didepannya ini.

"Tentu tidak... Kalau aku bermaksud jahat dari tadi aku bisa membunuhmu" Ucap Sasuke tanpa ada keraguan dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

Yah Azazel tahu itu, pemuda ini bisa saja membunuhnya kapan saja. Kalau disetarakan pemuda ini bisa disejajarkan dengan Top 5 besar keatas dan mungkin hanya Shiva yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Aku percaya... tapi informasi tidak gratis"Kata Azazel menyeringai

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Aku ingin kau menangkap malaikat jatuh yang bernama Kokabiel yang telah kabur dari penjara. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan informasi mengenai keberadaan Naruto" Azazel tahu pemuda ini sangat kuat. Kalau mereka bertarung, Azazel pasti akan kalah dalam beberapa menit. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Jadi ia mencoba memanfaatkan pemuda ini.

Sasuke mengerti tentang dimensi ini. Seminggu ini, Ia juga telah mengambil informasi dari berbagai makhluk dari mulai Iblis liar, malaikat jatuh sampai youkai menggunakan mata kebanggaannya. Tapi pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, jadi ia langsung menuju keatasan mereka, mungkin atasan mereka bisa memberikannya informasi.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya... Tapi kalau kau menipuku, jangan salahkan aku kalau keberadaan malaikat jatuh akan terhapuskan" Ucap Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan mata Enternal Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Glup

Azazel yang melihat mata Sasuke bergidik ngeri, ia merasakan apa namanya ketakutan. Selama ini, ia belum pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini seumur hidupnya dan selama peperangan yang dialaminya.

Mengerikan

kata Itulah yang pantas untuk mata Sasuke, mata yang mampu membuat semua makhluk bergidik ngeri.

"Aku janji tidak akan berbohong" Ucap Azazel mencoba tidak terlihat ketakutan ataupun gentar.

"Baiklah.. kira-kira jendral itu berada dimana saat ini" Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke bisa saja menggenjutsu malaikat jatuh didepannya ini, sekarang ia hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah kepada siapapun terutama kepada pemimpin mereka.

.

.

.

xX(SOD)Xx

.

.

.

Jumat 10.00 malam

Saat ini Naruto berjalan pulang sendirian kerumahnya dengan ditemani langit malam yang dihiasi banyaknya bintang. Ia habis pulang kerja paruh waktu, berkerja untuk memenuhi kehidupannya bersama gadis pirang.

Didepan Naruto terlihat pabrik tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Naruto mendengar tentang banyak gosip angker pabrik tua didepannya ini.

'Hmm... katanya dipabrik ini banyak sekali orang menghilang' batin Naruto penasaran dan ingin membuktikan gosip itu.

Naruto mulai berjalan kearah pintu besar tua itu, saat sudah sampai ia kembali berjalan masuk. hanya gelap dengan sedikit cahaya akibat pantulan bulan yang bisa ia lihat.

**Crak Crak**

"Apa ini?"

Naruto bisa melihat banyak genang air dibawah kakinya, setelah diteliti itu bukan air melainkan...

"Darah!!" Naruto kaget setelah melihat darah yang dipijakinya

"Siapa disana?"

Naruto menengok kearah suara itu. Setelah dilihat, ada seorang perempuan bersurai hitam tanpa busana sedang memakan sesuatu.

Naruto mulai menajamkan penglihatannya kearah suara itu. Setelah jelas, ia bisa melihat itu bukan manusia biasa melainkan manusia dengan bawahnya bertubuh ular sedang memakan tangan seseorang.

Naruto mulai ketakutan, tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur dengan gemetaran.

"Ternyata manusia" Ucap sosok itu yang mulai mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ja-jangan me-mendekat!" Naruto makin panik tatkala sosok itu mulai mendekat.

"Maaf, karena kau sudah melihatku aku akan membunuhmu" Ucap sosok itu dengan nada sedih.

"A-aku mohon jangan bunuh aku"

"Maaf hiks" Ucap sosok itu entah kenapa menangis

Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok itu langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan menyiapkan cakarnya yang tajam.

Naruto yang melihat sosok itu melesat kearahnya, hanya terdiam dengan raut muka yang sangat ketakutan, entah kenapa kakinya sangat sulit digerakan untuk saat ini. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu rasa sakit atau kematian menghampirinya.

**Sring**

Cahaya bersinar ditelapak tangan kanan Naruto dan terlihat sebuah simbol matahari ditangan itu.

Dilain tempat

"Chakra ini!... Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke yang merasakan chakra Naruto walaupun samar.

Kembali Ke Naruto

Sosok itu kaget akan cahaya yang dikeluarkan Naruto. ia lalu ingin berhenti menerjang Naruto, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa saking kencangnya tadi ia melesat.

**Tap**

**Brukk**

Sosok itu malah menubruk Naruto dan menindih Naruto diatasnya.

**Sring**

Sosok itu kembali kaget saat telapak tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang lebih terang. Kini telapak tangan Naruto berada didadanya. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya itu mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kini bersinar terang, saat sinar itu mulai redup sosok itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang tadi manusia ular, kembali dalam wujud manusia biasa(masih iblis liar hanya wujudnya saja yang berubah).

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto baru merasakan sakit dipunggunya akibat benturan tadi. Ia kini mulai berani untuk membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam.

Naruto bisa melihat sosok tadi yang berniat menyerang malah menindih tubuhnya. Wajahnya kini berdekatan dengan sosok itu. Karena masih ketakutan, Naruto langsung menyingkirkan sosok itu yang menindihnya. Ia bisa melihat sosok itu yang tadinya manusia setengah ular menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Iblis liar itu masih kaget akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Sementara Naruto terbengong. Kini ia bisa melihat sosok tadi yang menyerangnya menjadi gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata merah delima yang indah, jangan lupa bentuk tubuhnya yang wow.

"Aku berubah kembali" Ucap gadis itu takjub

Gadis itu lalu melihat kearah Naruto. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu terbengong melihat kearahnya.

"A-ano" Ujar Gadis itu lalu merangkak kearah Naruto

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Teriak Naruto masih takut.

**Greb**

Gadis itu memeluk Naruto

"A-arigatou hiks aku berubah kembali hiks"

Gadis dengan surai pirang itu menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Menangis karena berkat kekuatan Naruto ia akhirnya berubah, yang awalnya iblis liar dengan wujud monster menjadi iblis yang berparas cantik. Ia kini tidak harus memangsa manusia lagi dan ia juga tidak harus bersembunyi lagi karena ketakutan diburu oleh iblis di underworld.

Gadis itu bahagia, tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Arigatou!. Arigatou arigatou!" Ucap gadis itu dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

Naruto yang tidak mengetahui apapun, cuman bisa terdiam.

Setelah gadis itu mulai tenang...

"Hmm eto... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto yang mencoba berbicara walaupun ada sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Gadis itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu aku ini apa?" Tanya gadis itu.

Naruto yang ditanyai cuman bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu lalu menceritakan kejadian yang menimpai dirinya. Ia dulunya hanya manusia biasa yang hidupnya seperti kebanyakan orang. Saat itu ia dijebak oleh seseorang yang berniat menyetubuhi badannya, ia lalu dibunuh oleh seseorang tanpa mengetahui orang tersebut. Ia lalu dihidupkan kembali oleh orang yang berniat menyetubuhinya. Ia beranggapan bahwa orang itu adalah pahlawannya karena ia bisa hidup kembali. Setalah lamanya, ia akhirnya tahu orang yang membunuhnya adalah orang yang menghidupkannya kembali dengan niat ingin menyetubuhi badannya. Ia lalu membunuh orang itu dan kabur setelah kejdian itu.

Naruto yang mendengar semua itu tentu saja marah dan merasa kasihan dengan gadis didepannya ini. karena merasa kasihan Naruto lalu menawarkan gadis itu untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto sebagai jawaban dan terus berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya kaget tentang fakta bahwa gadis ini iblis. Awalnya Naruto takut dengan iblis karena mereka pada dasarnya jahat, akan tetapi ia akhirnya memahami bahwa iblis tidak sejahat yang ada dipikirannya.

Selepas kepergian Naruto dan gadis itu, lalu muncul sebuah portal yang memuntahkan seorang pemuda dengan dua mata berbeda.

"Sial!... aku terlambat" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

xX(SOD)Xx

.

.

.

Di dunia shinobi dalam mimpi seseorang.

Disebuah hutan terdapat lapangan luas dengan banyaknya bunga lavender. Terlihat sepasang muda mudi yang sedang berpelukan ditempat itu.

"Na-naruto-kun maafkan aku telah berkhianat kepadamu" Ucap gadis dengan mata berwarna lavender yang memeluk Naruto.

"Tak apa Hinata-chan. Aku mengerti kau terpaksa melakukan inikan" Ucap Naruto yang membalas pelukan Hinata dan langsung mencium gadis manis itu dibibir.

Akan tetapi itu semua hanya ilusi

**CINTA****Seseorang yang jatuh cinta akan merasakan kenikmatan ketika menyebut nama kekasihnya atau saat orang lain menyebutnya, hati ikut bergetar tanda cinta, tiada lebih menyenangkan hari daripada mengingatnya dan menghadirkan kebaikan-kebaikannya. Jika ini menguat dihati, lisan akan memuji dan menyanjungnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC itu nyereded kana hate

Yo kembali lagi... maaf cuman bisa segini.

Soal pertanyaan kenapa Gabriel ga jatuh setelah berbohong?

Kalian tahu berbohong demi kebaikan itu gapapa. Gabriel cuman hanya berniat ingin menolong Naruto dari godaan iblis yang terkutuk wkwkwk.

contoh: Si A lagi dikejar dan mau dibunuh oleh si B. Si A lalu ngumpet di belekang si C. Lalu si B nanya ke si C dimana keberadaan si A. si C ngebohong bahwa si B udah lari padahal ada dibelekang tubuhnya... Yah seperti ini contohnya. sama kayang Gabriel cuman bedanya membunuh itu lebih ekstrim.

Gabriel masuk haremnya Naruto ko.

kalau soal Hinata? entahlah wkwkwk (#plak)

Rias dan Akeno tergantung seberapa ingin kalian.

mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda di canon

Ouh iya Naruto disini kekuatan mataharinya bisa merubah iblis liar. Dan Naruto kalau udah ketemu kurama satunya lagi yang berada di Sasuke akan meningkat kekuatannya hingga tak terbatas.

Soal Vali, Anak yang dilahirkan dipantat ini akan bertarung lagi dengan Sasuke.

Soal penulisan kalian tahulah ane masih awam.

Udah ini mungkin akan update New Document dulu atau Power of Magic entahlah sesuai mood

Jangan sungkan nanya dan mohon sarannya.

~sampai jumpa lagi... salam pengangguran~


End file.
